


The Sleeping Bag

by Kikky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Yasmin Khan, F/F, Omega Doctor, Omega Verse, The thirteenth doctor is virgin yet before the act, Yaz's here to help, obviously not the character, omega smells like vanilla, pure wlw porn, the Doctor is in heat and needs some help, well her body is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: After a rather boring day, the Doctor behaves a little strangely. Is she having a fever? After all, her body temperature is definitely too high. But then, what's the strange smell of vanilla throughout all the Tardis' console room?





	The Sleeping Bag

Yasmin didn’t know exactly how she came to that point.

They returned to the Tardis after twelve hours, after watching the political situation of a tiny world for hours, and even if wasn’t exhausting itself, she accumulated a certain amount of fatigue.

Ryan’s eyes were closing, so he went to his room without even saying a word, while Graham seemed over enthusiastic.

"I don’t know what there was in the air of that planet," he was saying, "but it took me twenty years away."

Yasmin groaned. "You spent half the time complaining about the weather!"

"Well, the weather was terrible, but the air was so... Doctor, did you change your perfume?"

The Doctor was too silent. Even when they were on that planet she didn’t spoke very much, despite having the same energy as always, which was really weird. Now that she thought about it...Graham were right about the perfume. Yasmin smelt around something sweet, and easily can tell it came right from the Doctor.

"He’s right, you do have a new perfume. What’s it?"

It was like a sweet spice, reminded her of some thing really sweet. Cinnamon...? No, sweeter. Vanilla. Yes, definitely vanilla.

The Doctor didn’t answer. She was interested in something on the Tardis console, was completely still and wasn’t reacting. Yasmin tried to call her back.

"Doctor ...?"

The doctor swallowed, tried to move her hand, then seemed to change her mind at the last.

"Are you okay?" Yasmin asked and approached her immediately. Graham took a few steps, but held himself at distance, worried but cautious. After all, they’ll still not knew what was normal for her, since she was alien.

Yasmin touched her bare arm and shuddered: it seemed to touch a human being. This was not good at all, since the Doctor always had cold skin.

"I think she has a fever," she told Graham, then began to caress her, almost like she was a wounded animal. The Doctor didn’t react. She was trembling and breathing heavily, so that Yasmine felt herself going pale at the thought of any disease.

She never thought about the Doctor getting sick. What should be done to treat a Time Lord’s illness?

She heard a sound and turned back. Graham had pulled a sleeping bag out of nowhere and was opening it on the floor in the fastest way he could do. Yasmin thought he wanted to make her lie down and approved the idea with an energetic nod. The only thing they must do now was to convince her to move.

"Doctor," she called softly on her ear. It seemed working: the Doctor bent her neck, showing her white soft skin. The scent had grown stronger. Yasmin came closer to find paradoxically almost erotic the way in which she whispered her name to the ear again.

"Doctor..."

This time she woke up immediately, shaking her head so hard she gave a big hit to Yasmin.

"Oh, heaven”, she said just before her legs betrayed her. If she hadn’t been so close to Yasmin at the moment, she would probably have fallen to the ground.

"It’s hot," she gasped, looking at the floor. "It’s so hot".

Graham promptly took her from Yasmin's arms and laid her down on the sleeping bag, and it seems to work, except that the Doctor continued to shake and turn around like a tortured soul.

“I saw what Grace did at work a lot of times, so I thought of helping her," explained Graham as he tried to slip her into the sleeping bag without hurting her.

Things got worse: the Doctor started to moan while she continued moving, so Graham had to give up and leave her like that.

"It’s hot, It’s hot," she kept repeating, and Yasmin literally didn’t know what to do. Graham placed his hand gently on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I know you're feeling hot, but you have to cover yourself anyway. You’ve probably got a fever. Now let's see if there’s any drug that can help you, okay? "

“I'll go right away," said Yasmin, who felt annoyingly useless, but Graham stopped her.

"You’ll stay with her. Try to make her drink in small sips and try to keep her warm. I know how to find the right drugs for fever. Do not worry, Grace taught me well. "

His tone declined when he named his wife. Yasmin nodded, unable to give a better answer using words, and he walked into the interior of the Tardis.

The Doctor kept mumbling and ... oh, heck. Yasmin ran to stop her from undressing.

"It’s hot," she repeated.

"I know you're feeling hot, now please, be a good-" the Doctor took her by surprise. She grabbed Yasmin by the back of her head and dragged her down, until Yasmin's neck was at the same height of her face.

For some reason the heavy breath in her neck, mixed with the scent of vanilla, was clouding her thoughts, and in some even more absurd way, she was feeling sexually excited.

Yasmin tried to pull herself up, but the Doctor held her tight, and to worsen the situation, she clung to her with her whole body.

"Please, It’s hot," she whispered in a broken voice. Yasmin was sorry she couldn’t make anything; the Doctor must be suffering a lot and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"You're feeling hot," Yasmin said hugging her, "you're feeling hot, I understand. What do you want me to do?"

The Doctor pulled away from her enough to take off her braces and, before Yasmin could process it all, she pulled her shirt away. The human tried hard not to laugh.

Well, to hope that a four-thousand-old, female since a little time ago alien was wearing a bra was a little exaggerated for her, so she decided to plug her mouth and just to look out she’ll not become too much explicit.

Then she tried to hug her again, imagining she had finished with her little show.

A stroke came to her when the Doctor put her hands on her trousers and pushed down. Yasmin immediately stopped her.

"Don’t! If Graham comes and finds you naked he’ll kill me. I have to keep you warm, remember? Please don’t try to get naked now. Look at me. No naked. Did you understand?"

The Doctor just looked at her with a pained expression, with those accusatory naked breasts, and slowly said again: “It’s hot".

Just at that moment, as expected, Graham returned from his research.

"I can’t find anything. Can you ask her if she knows where the drugs are? "

"Graham," Yasmin said with a coldness she didn’t have, covering the naked part of the Doctor with a piece of the sleeping bag,

"Graham, it's better if you leave."

"But we have to know what-"

"I think she's telling us how she can. She's feeling hot, I don’t know, and she wants... I don’t know again, more heat? Affection? Whatever she wants, I think I can help her alone. You can go to sleep".

Graham hesitated. "Are you sure about what you're doing?"

"If something that I can’t face happens I'll call you, okay?"

This time, after thinking about it for a while, he began to move into the interior again. "That’s fine, I trust you. Call me immediately if something’s wrong".

"I'll call you right away".

"I recommend".

"Graham!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I'm going!" Graham exclaimed in an irritated tone, hiding a little bit of relief for the new possibility of rest.

Only when the door closed, Yasmin allowed the Doctor to take the blanket off. She was red, her hair was a mess and like that, half naked and panting, it made very difficult to ignore the effect that the scent made to Yasmin.

"It’s hot," she said for the umpteenth time. Yasmin sighed. She was beginning to lose patience.

"I know you're feeling hot, but I don’t understand how I can help you. I suppose telling you to put your trousers back is useless. "

 

At least she were wearing underwear, Yasmin thought as she tried to measure her fever with the back of her hand.

"Yaz" gasped the Doctor, turning her head towards Yasmin.

"Please". She was still shivering and her eyes were filled with tears.

"It’s hot," she repeated.

Yasmin had already guessed what the Doctor was asking her, partly because it was probably the same thing she was wishing for, although the rational part of her brain was screaming that that particular thing, in that context, was the most absurd thing she could do. She decided to let her rational part to the devil and do what she had to do anyway.

She took off her jacket, so it wouldn’t be had hinges that could bother, and dropped into the arms of the Doctor, gently cradling her and whispering silly phrases in a low voice. The Doctor listened, absorbed in her neck, much calmer than she was a little earlier.

"Everything’ll be fine, I'm here with you," Yasmin heard herself saying, trying not to think of the Doctor’s breasts pressing against hers, the warm, tepid naked skin that surrounded her and the intense scent of vanilla.

She was still whispering when the Doctor began to fidget again, this time rhythmically, on her body, in desperate search for friction.

At that point Yasmin’s self-control was badly reduced, so much that in a hurry she decided it was not worth torturing herself like that, so she got up on her knees and started to undress.

Her skin seemed hot compared to the Doctor’s one.

"No, come here," said the Doctor with the most desperate tone she’d ever had, and Yasmin didn’t tease her anymore. She threw herself headlong back into the sleeping bag, this time sure on what to do, and immediately pointed to the underwear of her friend with the purpose to start something more daring; the Doctor helped her without an eyesight, taking off that last thing without a shadow of embarrassment.

Yasmin could not help but look. She didn’t understand her own confused thoughts, so she shook her head and looked at her with more attention. There was nothing strange. She was perfectly normal down there, alien or not-alien. Or maybe not? She still had the feeling that there was something vaguely wrong.

"What are you looking at?" the Doctor asked, trying to look at the same spot where she was looking. Yasmin shook her head again.

"It... it must be this scent, it's driving me crazy". She slid over the other body to put their sexes in contact and began to move slowly.

Although it was not such a striking gesture, the Doctor began to moan so loudly that Yasmin had to cover her mouth with a hand, since she wanted to avoid recalling Graham or Ryan's attention.

"Shut up" hissed, looking intently at the door that led to the interior rooms of the Tardis. Then she moved the other one down between them, until she found what was a really pleasant place to touch, at least in a human woman.

What she found was quite similar to the version she knew. Perhaps it was more sensitive, since the Doctor almost gave her a stroke with the gasp she yelped, then let out a cry so loud that Yasmine had the terrible fear of seeing someone throw open the internal door.

“Shut. Up. Please don’t talk, don’t yelp, hush, "Yasmin whispered between her teeth while she was still pressing her mouth. The Doctor, who could not speak because of the hand, just nodded weakly and gave her a look so full of desire that Yasmin immediately forgave her.

She began to move her hand between them. This time the gasp was more quiet, so she could pull her hand out of the Doctor’s mouth and began to leave small kisses along her chest until she reached the apex of one of her breasts.

With measured slowness, she put her mouth on the nipple, pulling enough for it to be pleasant, and the Doctor groaned again and gently stroked her head, a sign she was appreciating. Damn. She was really noisy, but was worth it. Yasmin put her now free hand on the Doctor’s other breast and soon the Doctor began to move her hips hard against his fingers; it was only a matter of seconds before Yasmin heard the most disastrous orgasm that she’d ever created.

The Doctor obviously didn’t even try to hold back, because everything could be said of that incredible open-mouthed scream, but it was moderate.

Jasmine's heart jumped in her throat. She couldn’t cover the Doctor’s mouth in time, partly because she’d twisted so badly that even with the help of a miracle Yasmin wouldn’t have managed to get to her mouth in time. Fortunately, although very noisy, the moan was relatively short.

The Doctor relaxed down almost immediately, panting but still far from being fully satisfied.

"Not enough" she whispered alarmed, "I need something different". Yasmin stared at her. She could not do much else, especially because at that moment something pulsating between her legs began to claim its part.

"... wha’?" she managed to babble after a few seconds. The Doctor sat up. She had a nest for hair, but her eyes seemed more wake than they’d been for the whole evening.

The scent of vanilla was making difficult for Yasmin to make consistent thoughts. Luckily it didn’t seem the same for the Doctor. She wondered if she smell the same thing, she thought in a glimpse, still with a faint expression. The Doctor opened her mouth and began to gesticulate, incapable to find the words.

"I need a penetration."

It took another few seconds for Yasmin to record the message, realize that she had an abnormal weight on her legs and found her fingers guided in the same place they had been just before, but this time beyond the clit, towards the Doctor's entrance.

"It takes very little, even a few fingers, as long as there’s something" she tried to explain in a trembling voice. Yasmin felt a bit like an extra body experience. No, she definitely still didn’t understand.

The Doctor, seeing the confusion in her face, smiled at her nervously.

"I've never been a woman before. Omega, yes, but not a woman... it's strange. New. I don’t know how it works, "she finally admitted, putting her head on Yasmin's neck.

Yasmin didn’t say a word. It wasn’t the time to ask what the Doctor meant with "Omega", the important thing was to help her and then, if was left a minute, to help herself.

She moved her fingers around and looked again for something similar to an entrance. To her surprise, she didn’t find it where she would have imagined, but beyond, perhaps because she had made mistakes on the search, or maybe was a feature of the Doctor’s species, Yasmin had no idea.

Her frustration was increasing. She also needed some help with it now, with all that strange vanilla and that bare breasts at the height of her face. She wasn’t greedy, but she had needs too.

Yasmin took a deep breath, trying to remember that before pleasure comes the work, so she put a finger on the Doctor’s entrance and pushed.

She must haven’t done it. The Doctor stiffened suddenly, yelped and got up from her.

"It hurts!" exclaimed with more surprise than real pain. A small light bulb lit up in Yasmin's brain.

"Are you a virgin?"

The Doctor put on a dubious face, returned to sit on her and shrugged.

"Personally no, but this body is. It always hurts the first few times, even when you're an Omega, but you know, now it's different. Don’t ask why, it's just... slightly different. Let's try again. "

Again Yasmin placed a finger, this time more gently; the fact that now her friend was abundantly lubricated by the previous orgasm was helping a lot. This time she entered successfully, even if she was colder than she expected.

As soon as the Doctor became accustomed to the intrusion, she began to move the fingers gently, checking if she was doing something unpleasant, and judging from the exaggerated ecstasy in which her partner was immersed, was convinced to continue.

A short time passed before she added another, and then a third; blood trails dripped down her thighs, yet the Doctor gave no sign of discomfort, nor she did want to stop.

Yasmin couldn’t help but admire her secretly. It was not for everyone to bear the pain so well after the first time, indeed, it was not really from anyone, since Yasmin remembered, a little remained for days.

Most likely it was the fruit of another of the magnificent differences between the human race and the Doctor’s, whatever it was, that allowed her to enjoy herself between Yasmin’s fingers despite the almost dry blood on them.

Yasmin was into her with three fingers from a little time, but the swaying of breasts in front of her and the Doctor's moans were leading her to a desperate need of friction, so she began to increase her rhythm, ignoring the precautions she’d taken to avoid hurting her.

Instead of complaining, the Doctor seemed to appreciate the sudden change in speed.

Better for both, Yasmin thought as she looked for a way to touch herself without letting the Doctor fall from her legs.

She did not have to make much effort: as soon as she reached for her abandoned sex, the Doctor put a clumsy hand a little lower than where it might have been useful, and began to massage.

Yasmin corrected her immediately and breathed a sigh of relief, happy to finally take her part in whatever was happening. The Doctor's moans, she noted with a bit of disappointment, were becoming stronger, and her pelvis was pounding with her three fingers, which meant that she was again very close to the end.

Her attempt to slow down was taken with a line of disappointment so struggled that Yasmin decided never to try again.

Maybe the Doctor would not stop doing what she was doing with her hand between her legs, even if a little oddly, once she reached her second orgasm.

"Are you near?" Yasmin asked a little brutally, interpreting the Doctor's concentrated expression.

"Yes, I’m almost there. Ohh, like this, yes, yes…!"

Again Yasmin had to hope that Graham and Ryan would sleep deeply.

This time the Doctor crumpled up on her like an old dry leaf and took the skin of her neck between her teeth so hard that she had no doubts the next morning she would find a reddish gift to explain.

Not that by now it mattered much. The orgasm was also mounting to her, so she decided to concentrate in turn, and gasped softly, savoring the rhythmic pressure that the Doctor, thanks to who knows what, hadn’t stopped applying even after having finished.

It took about ten minutes for her to reach the orgasm too.

Only then she opened her eyes, closed to concentrate better, and found upon her a disheveled alien woman with flushed cheeks and eyes shining a little.

"Are you alright?" Yasmin asked, chuckling. Now that she had reached her peak, she felt much better.

"We have to do it again every four hours, for six days. Do you think you are capable of it? "

Yasmin thought she was joking, so laughed. She laughed a lot less when the Doctor cocked her head, confused.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked in a tone that was too serious for Yasmin’s taste.

"Why every four hours?"

"Oh, don’t tell me I didn’t explained to you before."

She banged her forehead with the look of having forgotten something important. "My species has a reproductive cycle every...well, about three times each body. For the first three or four lives we need help, you know, because of the levels of hormones in the blood. Without someone to help it, we would die or go crazy ".

"But you had more than four bodies, did you?"

The Doctor hesitated a moment, deep in her thoughts, then she stuffed herself into the sleeping bag and shrugged.

"It's complicated. Technically this would be the second life of my second life cycle. Forget it, it's really confusing and boring, it's not worth an explanation now. "

She gestured to Yasmin to slip into the sleeping bag with her, which made her a little uncomfortable, since they were both naked and the Doctor, past that moment of warmth, was returning to her original temperature, definitely too low for a human being.

"I advise you to sleep a little, it’ll be a very heavy week for you".

"Who said that I will really help you for all the six days, every four hours?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose and turned away.

"Good night. See in four hours".

Yasmin crouched better between the blankets and put some isolation between her and the Doctor, because she would’ve been good enough to help her alien friend during a difficult time, but it was not enough to spend a night (or more, as it seemed) freezing.

Yet she could not help but smile secretly, thinking that after all it didn’t seem terrible to have to wake up every four hours for sex. At least, not yet.

"Four hours," she thought as she began to fall into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the very long time, but I can't write directly in English and every time I have to translate everything into the Queen's language. if you read something grammatically odd I warmly invite you to let me know :)


End file.
